My Heart is Yours
by Kickass800825
Summary: My alternate ending to Camp Rock. Instead of "This is me." Mitchie performs another song in hopes of winning Shane Grey. But will it work?


**Hey**... **So, this is my first fanfic. I was watching camp rock while listening to paramore and My Heart came on during the finale and i realized that it was perfect for their relationship and the events of the movie. So i hope you enjoy - Sam**

** Disclaimer - I do not own Camp Rock or Paramore. **__

**Bold** - lyrics

* * *

Mitchie stood, the one and only light shining on her. If she could sing this song, only this song and he understood, then it would be all better. Then everything she did this summer may be forgiven and Shane Grey would once again be hers. Behind her, the house band of kids who had decided to help her began to play, and the guitars filled her ears. Scanning the crowd, her eyes resting on him. The feeling of them lock sent chills through her body.

Shane didn't dare look away. Something inside him changed, he rested his hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat increase. He interpreted this as a signal; something was to come from this girl. The only girl who could ever break his heart was going to sing something that may change his life. Closing his eyes, Shane took a deep breath, daring himself to stay. This better be what I think it is, he thought wearily.

**I am finding out, that maybe I was wrong**

**That I've fallen down**

**And I can't do this alone**

**Stay with me**

**This is what I need,**

**Please?**

Mitchie began to sing the lyrics that meant so much to her, even though she only wrote them a week prior. After the whole mess with Shane went down, no one would talk to her. Her mom would glare at her in the kitchen, but no words would come out. How had one mere second of deciding to tell Tess that her mom worked in some stupid music tv company turn into a catastrophic nightmare? Sure, Mitchie had done other things in her life that she wasn't proud of. But the smallest lie, the one lie that most would laugh at and shake off months later; it turned to be the thing that hurt the worst.

**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you**

**We could sing our own**

**But what would it be without you?**

**I am nothing now and its been so long**

**Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope**

**This time,**

**I will be listening**

Mitchie watched as the crowd stared at her, all eyes judging her. Some were kind and understanding, while others decided against her. She kept on singing though, watching Shane, whose eyes were undecided. Those damn brown eyes, undecipherable and considering, kind and careless. But he didn't leave and that must mean well. Does it?

**Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you**

**We could sing our own but what would it be without you?**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**

**My heart, it beats, beats for only you**

**My heart is yours**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**

**My heart is yours**

**(My heart, it beats for you)**

Shane listened as Mitchie sang this chorus. She was trying to win him back; it became obvious as soon as the second verse came around. She was a good songwriter; he gave her that. But it wasn't the song he was looking for, hell; she wasn't the girl he was looking for. Shane moved to stand, watching her falter on stage. Suddenly, her voice became a little more powerful, demanding even.

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**

**My heart is you**

**(My heart, it beats for you)**

**This heart, it beats, beats for only you**

**(It beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours)**

**My heart, my heart is yours**

**(Please don't go now. Please don't fade away!)**

**My heart is yours**

**My heart is yours**

**(Please don't go now. Please don't fade away!)**

**My heart is yours**

**My heart is…**

Shane stood at the back of the room, his back towards her. In this exact moment, he could do two things. Both with effects that he could and could not foresee. He could hear her unstable breathing, gasping for oxygen. He could sense her fear, that she was giving everything to him. She was giving him her heart to hold, to cherish or throw out. Shane turned, his eyes the same cryptic brown, filled with fear and hatred for this world. But somewhere in them, was love. Shane couldn't love anyone, not since he became famous. Not even Nate, Jason or his family earned nor saw this love. But Mitchie saw it and saw that it was coming to the surface for her. She smiled cautiously, crossing the long steel catwalk towards him, taking his shaking hand in hers and she leaned in, whispering in his ear.

**"This is real, this is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be!**

**Gunna let the light, shine on-."**

Before she could even finish the lyric, Shane took her cheek in his hands and pulled her in for a kiss. She was the girl that he was looking for. The voice… the song, she was the one. So… she got a little sidetracked. But she was the only girl to ever break his heart and then acquire his love all in one month, and keep it. She was Mitchie Torres after all.


End file.
